Forum:Finishing the game perfect
I was enjoying the game, only had two main missions left (Legion loyalty and Stop the Collectors) and had most of the upgrades. I had several side missions open so I went to the one with the Blue Suns and disabling the beacon. Somehow, the game AUTOMATICALLY DIVERTED me into the Suicide Mission. I was completely unprepared for this, and very upset that I was forced into the Collector missions without wanting to go there. Also, because I was not prepared it resulted in an undesirable ending for my game. Does anyone know why this happened? Looks like the only thing I can do is start all the way over again and I really want to avoid making the same mistake. BTW, this was my first try at ME2 and I am playing on normal difficulty. Any help/advice would be greatly appreciated. I want to complete Mass Effect 2 perfect in paragon, I have all the DLC's and I want to have Legion with me on the missions Dossier: Tali and on her loyalty mission. because I have seen that it would have extra dialog option etc. but how do I plan it all, because I have limited time after I recruited Legion and before the IFF Installation, and I want to do the loyalty and recruiting missions of Tali and the loyalty mission of Legion. Does anyone have tips or tricks? :Why do you want the extra Legion dialogue, though? It's not important, and if you just want to see it I'm sure there are YouTube videos of it. If you really want the dialogue, you'll have to wait to do Tali's recruitment and loyalty missions after the suicide mission. Legion's loyalty mission can still be done between the Reaper IFF and suicide missions without negative consequences, or you can also put it off until after the suicide mission. If you try and do Legion's and Tali's missions together before the suicide mission, you'll lose half of the Normandy's crew. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You can complete roughly 2-3 missions from the time the IFF is obtained to its testing. I was able to do both loyalty missions before the IFF was going to be tested. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 20:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Addendum: The game doesn't progress until the IFF is obtained, so although it takes a long time, you can recruit Tali, finish every other loyalty mission, then get the IFF and Legion, then do both legion's and Tali's loyalty missions only, and you'll be fine until the test starts. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 20:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I also have all the DLC's and want to complete all perfectly, so i figure it out, do all of the quests b4 you get the Reapers IFF and then you should be fine with everything else. Thanks Raven Frosth Actually, you can do the Tali mission with Legion in your squad, but you can't do it just by doing a normal playthrough. You have to actually tweak the game so that all squad members are available for recruitment from the beginning. This is easier to do on a computer, but I'm pretty sure it could still be done on a PS3 or a Xbox360, but it would take some more effort and a flash drive.RiftJargon 18:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) (overturned, look below) (without cheating) It's not possible to have Legion on Tali's recruitment mission on Haelstrom, because the mission to obtain Legion is not triggered until you recruit Tali in the first place, along with some other mandatory teammates. I don't know whether Legion has any unique dialog on Haelstrom, but in order to hear it, you have to circumvent the storyline, which hardly fits the definition of a "perfect" playthrough. On the other hand, it's completely possible to have Legion on Tali's loyalty mission and do both their loyalty missions before taking on the Collectors, and without losing Kelly and other crew. Mitranim 18:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Actually that is incorrect. I've been on the Collector Ship without recruiting Tali before. Lancer1289 18:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh, that's unexpected. I've been under the impression that the Collector ship requires you to recruit everyone and do some extra missions to boot... So you're saying that if you just do enough missions, it will trigger anyway, even if you skipped some teammates? Mitranim 18:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep. Lancer1289 18:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Then, it should be possible to have Legion on Tali's recruitment and loyalty mission, but it uses up the limit of two missions, and you'll have to do Legion's loyalty after the suicide mission. Interesting, gotta try it in my next playthrough. Thanks for the tip, Lancer. Mitranim 18:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) What people don't realize is that after you get the IFF, and you go to your private terminal and you get the feed from Illusive man, you won't be able to do the loyalty quest with Tali & Legion, that happen to me good I didnt write over my save or i'd been SOL, so I re load it the last phase on the IFF quest, and didn't read my terminal and was able to complete Legion's Loyalty Mission. I'm telling you guys, if you tweak the game so that all squad recruitments are available at all times instead of just playing the game as is, then you can have Legion on Tali's recruitment/loyalty mission. Heck, you can bring Legion and Tali on Garrus's recruitment mission. All of this stuff has unique, hidden dialogue that can only be experienced by tweaking the game. If you look on YouTube then you can find videos of people doing this stuff.RiftJargon 23:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :That is incorrect actually. If you access the terminal it's fine, however if you try to access the Galaxy Map, then that's the problem. Lancer1289 00:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Just thought a bit more about it. Without tweaking, it looks like you won't be able to do both Tali's recruitment and loyalty with a Legion in a squad before the suicide mission, because you'll need one more mission after the recruitment to trigger the loyalty. And by this time the crew gets abducted. You'll have to do Legion's loyalty instead and postpone the trial until after the Collector Base. However the idea of tweaking to hear the additional dialogs is interesting. Is it bug free? Mitranim 10:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually Lancer it's accurate. I've done it before and I've seen other people do it on YouTube. My brother knows how to tweak video games so I can play it the normal way or the tweaked way whenever I want. Generally, I play it without tweaking it, but in the past few weeks I have played a couple of tweaked playthroughs and I had Tali on Garrus' recruitment mission and I was able to see that unique dialogue. I don't know why you're telling me that it's inaccurate, because the unique dialgue page proves that there is secret dialogue that can only be heard by tweaking the game.RiftJargon 16:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) So. Currently doing my Insanity playthrough, I opted to do as few recruitment / loyalty missions as possible until I get to the Collector Ship (and subsequently Legion). So far, I have recruited only "mandatory" and DLC squadmates, did four loyalty missions, completed LotSB, Arrival, Firewalker, and a crapload of "random" missions on uncharted planets. Still no Collector Ship. I think I hit the required amount of missions a while ago, so there must be some other requirement. Maybe activate Grunt, or something else. I'll post further findings. If anyone has a clue, let me know. Mitranim 17:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Edit: laughed pretty hard. Activating Grunt did the trick immediately. Mitranim 17:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't see any point in tweaking or hacking the game so you can finish the game, the way you want. Oh, I don't need to tweak the game, because generally I play the game on the hardest difficulty and try to make the game even harder for myself by using weak weapons, armor, and squad members, and I always beat the game with only a handful of deaths. But I just recently learned what you can do with tweaking the game, such as being able to get the paragon outcome when you meet Conrad Verner on Illium.RiftJargon 03:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC)